He's Always Saving Me
by OTHbabe
Summary: AU. Haley and Nathan are dating and Nathan does something to screw it all up. What happens when Haley decides to move in with Lucas? I promise the Story is better than the summary! Please R&R!
1. Cheater

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or relating to One Tree Hill.**

**A/N: I hope you all like my story!!! By the way don't get confused with the whole Nathan/Haley living together without being married, Haley's parents wanted to do the whole RV thing and Haley didn't want to go so they let her move in with Nathan.**

"Hales what's wrong?" asked Lucas when I walked into his room.

"I caught Nathan cheating on me," I said crying into his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I got off work early so I went home and when I got there I heard noises from the bedroom and when I walked in Nathan and some girl were making out on the bed." I said crying harder.

"That son of a bitch," said Lucas, "I'll kick his ass."

"Lucas just leave him," I said, "I'm through with him, we're done."

"Hales I'm not going to let him treat you like that," he said.

"I don't care anymore Lucas, I'm going to get my stuff out of the apartment and then I never want to see his face again." I said sitting down on his bed. Lucas sat next to me.

"I'll help you get your stuff out, but where are you planning on living?" he asked. I hadn't thought about that yet and Lucas could tell.

"You can stay here Haley," he said, "you know my mom wont care."

"Thanks Lucas," I said hugging him, "I don't know what I'd do without you." He hugged me back and gave me that broody Lucas stare, have his eyes always been this inviting? Just then my phone rang, I looked down and 'Nathan' appeared on the screen. I sat there staring at my phone and Lucas took it out of my hand.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Lucas.

"Well I wanted to talk to Haley," I heard him say over the speaker phone. Lucas looked at me as if asking whether or not I wanted to talk to him and I shook my head.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now," said Lucas.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Nathan. With that Lucas hung up.

"Haley, did Nathan actually see you?" he asked. I thought about it a minute and said,

"No I don't think he did."

"Then what are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said as a tear trickled down my cheek. Lucas put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my face into his chest and started to cry again.

"Well at least you get to live with me now," he said smiling, "I'm better than him anyway."

"Aren't we cocky," I said smiling.

"Yes, we are," he said. We both started laughing when my phone rang, once again it was Nathan.

"Hello," I said.

"Haley what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nathan I saw you, it's over," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I saw you with that whore," I yelled a little louder than I intended to.

"Haley, it's not," he said as I cut him off.

"Screw you Nathan, it's over," I said, "I'm coming over tomorrow to get my stuff." I hung up and turned to Lucas.

"For sure you can help me get my stuff?" I asked, "I don't think I can face Nathan alone."

"Yah," he said. That night I had to sleep in my regular clothes because all of my stuff was in Nathan's apartment. I said goodnight to Lucas and started to walk into the living room.

"Haley where are you going?" asked Lucas.

"I was going to sleep on the couch," I said.

"Don't be stupid Haley," he said, "you can sleep here with me."

"Thanks," I said as I walked toward his bed.

"Just don't snore and take up the whole bed like you always do," he said smiling.

"Oh shut up," I said hitting him playfully on the arm. After that we both went to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, Lucas was snuggled up behind me with his arm around me. I closed my eyes and just laid there, never wanting to get up. Unfortunately, Lucas woke up and decided to get up. He grabbed a pair of boxers and went to take a shower. When he came back he started to get dressed. I was watching him and as he was pulling his pants up I could see the muscles in his legs. Wow I had never noticed how hot his legs were. Just then he turned and saw that I was awake.

"What are you looking at," he asked smiling.

"Nothing," I said yawning.

"Uh huh," he said, "you were just looking at my sexy legs weren't you?"

"God Luke you're so conceited," I said rolling over and pulling the blankets over my head. I heard Lucas run over to the bed and then he jumped on me.

"You didn't say no," he said tickling my sides.

"Lucas stop," I laughed. He stopped and we both kind of just sat there staring at each other. I thought this was the perfect time to tell him.

"Lucas I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it Haley?" he asked.

"Nathan asked me to marry him a couple of weeks ago," I said.

"What?" he asked, "what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I loved him very much but I needed some time to think about it," I said. Lucas just sat there for a minute and then gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out Haley," he said.

"It's ok," I said still hugging him, he gave the best hugs, "I guess he just isn't the one for me."

"Well, do you think we should go get your stuff now?" he asked.

"Yah," I said, "are you sure your mom doesn't care if I move in with you guys?"

"I asked her last night and she said it was fine," he said.

"Ok," I said, "lets go." When we got to the apartment Nathan wasn't there.

"Good, he isn't here," I said looking around, "lets just grab my stuff and leave." It only took us about an hour and a half to gather up all of my stuff. While Lucas was taking the last couple of boxes out to the car I just stood there looking around. I thought about all of the movies Nathan and I watched and all of the fun we had, I thought what we had was special, I thought it was true love... I turned around to leave and right before I got to the door, Nathan walked in.

"Haley don't leave," he said.

"Goodbye Nathan," I said. I tried to walk out but he blocked the door.

"Haley please don't leave," he said, "I'm sorry."

"There's no excuse for what you did," I said feeling as though I was going to cry again.

"She was my ex-girlfriend," he said, "she came back into town and wanted to visit, we were just talking and then she kissed me."

"Right, because you were trying so hard to stop her," I said, "move." He blocked the door again and was about to say something when Lucas came up behind him. Nathan must have heard him because he turned around and Lucas hit him right in the face. Nathan stumbled backwards and fell.

"What the hell Lucas," he said.

"I told you that you better never hurt her," he said, "Haley come on." I followed Lucas without a glance back.

"Are you ok Hales?" asked Lucas when we got back into his car.

"Yah," I said, "I'm fine." As we were driving back to his house I thought of a great idea.

"Hey Lucas, we should take a road trip," I said.

"Haley, we have school tomorrow," he said, "we can't."

"Yah we can," I said, "we've ditched before." Lucas sat there for a minute before saying,

"Haley it's almost the end of the year, I promise we'll do something over the summer."

"Alright," I said feeling very disappointed.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this first chapter, sorry if it's a little long I couldn't decide where to cut it off. Please Review!**


	2. The three surprises

**I do not own anything of or relating to One Tree Hill. read and review!!**

**I'm sorry it took me me so long to update, I've had testing at school and a lot of stuff going on. I hope you all like!!!**

When we got home we took my stuff out of the car and moved it into Lucas' room. As I was unpacking one of the boxes I found a picture of me and Nathan from our six month anniversary. He had taken me to this carnival that was in town. Lucas walked over to me right as a tear fell from my eye. He saw the picture that I was holding and pulled me into a hug. It felt so right to be in his arms and I never wanted him to let go but I just wanted to go to sleep and get past this day.

"I'll just unpack the rest later," I said throwing away the picture of me and Nathan, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok," he said, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," I said. The next morning I had to get up and get ready for school, I hate Mondays. When I was done Lucas was in his room waiting.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yah lets go," I said. The first thing I saw when we got back to school was Nathan. He looked like he was waiting for me.

"Can't he just leave me alone?"I asked. Lucas started go get out of the car.

"Lucas don't hit him," I said, "he already has a black eye."

"I wont," he said. Like I believed him. When I got out of the car I tried to dodge Nathan but it was no use.

"Haley I love you," he said, "that girl, she meant nothing."

"A kiss always means something," I said. With that Lucas and I started walking to first period. The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly, I only ran into Nathan a couple of times begging me to take him back. Come Friday, I was so ready for the weekend to start.

"Thank God It's Friday," I said to Lucas as we were driving to school.

"I know," he said. Just before we got to the school Lucas turned onto a side street.

"What are you doing Lucas?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said. We drove for about four and a half hours when we finally reached our destination.

"Luke what are we doing in Charlotte," I asked.

"Well you said you wanted to take a road trip," he said, "so I pulled a few strings and here we are.

"Aww Lucas," I said.

"When we get to our hotel we have to get ready fast," he said, "or we're going to be late."

"For what?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said. When we got to our hotel Lucas opened the trunk and I saw two duffel bags and a medium sized ice chest. When we got inside Lucas asked for a room with two queen beds. The hotel guy started looking through his computer.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but there is only one room left, and it only has one queen bed, is that ok?" Lucas looked at me.

"Yah that's fine," I said. When we got in our room we both started getting ready. I looked in my duffel and saw that Lucas had packed some jeans, about five different shirts, and two jackets. I decided to wear a white wife beater with my pink jacket that has little silver hearts on it, and a pair of jeans.

"Are you ready?" asked Lucas.

"One more thing," I said pulling out my lip gloss and putting some on, "done."

"You look good," he said.

"Thanks," I said, "so are you planning on telling me where we're going now?" He shook his head and we walked out. When we walked by the front desk Lucas looked at me.

"Go get in the car I'll be right there," he said giving me his car keys.

"Ok," I said. About two minutes after I got in the car Lucas walked out.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Haley you ask too many questions," he said, "just live in the moment."

"Fine," I said smiling. Fifteen minutes later we were walking into a huge stadium.

"Oh my God Lucas," I said as I realized that we were at a concert, "Who's?" I looked around and saw a bunch of Fall Out Boy pictures.

"I can't believe you got tickets Luke!" I said jumping into his arms.

"I had to pull some strings," he said, "but it was worth it." I was so excited I kissed Lucas on the cheek.

"Come on Lucas lets hurry and get in there," I said noticing that Lucas turned slightly pink. Over the next three hours or so Lucas and I had so much fun just rocking out to the music, It felt like old times. I was sad when the concert finally ended. As we were walking through the front doors of the hotel I realized how hungry I was.

"Hey Lucas, do you wanna get something to eat I'm kinda hungry," I said as he opened the door to our room. I took a step in and realized that room service had brought us in food already.

"Lucas how," I said.

"I pulled some more strings," he said smiling. It only took us about twenty minutes to eat and then a hotel employee came and collected the trash. After he left I turned to Lucas.

"So," I said smiling, "have any other surprises up your sleeve?"

"As a matter of fact," he said, "I do."

"Really?" I asked, "what are they?"

Haley if I told you then they wouldn't be surprises," he said, "and we should really get some sleep because I want to get there early."

"Ok," I said feeling very excited for the upcoming day. The next morning I woke up at eight and I realized that Lucas' arm was around me again. I wonder if he does that on purpose? I slid out from under his arm and went into the bathroom to take a shower. It only took me about ten minutes to shower and when I walked out of the bathroom Lucas was still asleep. I went over to his side of the bed and woke him up. Aww he looks so cute when he's sleeping.

"What time is it?" he asked yawning.

"Almost eight-thirty," I said.

"Ok," he said getting up and getting in the shower. I finished getting ready and when he was done we left. It was only about a ten minute drive and when we pulled into a very large parking lot I saw that we were at an amusement park. It was really weird because the parking lot was empty and when we walked up to the gate I saw a sign saying "closed."

"Lucas what are we-?"

"Just live in the moment," he said cutting me off. He pulled me through the unlocked gate and when we got to the other side it was completely empty.

"Lucas isn't this closed today?" I asked feeling very confused. All of a sudden all of the lights came on and I noticed that there were people by the controls of every ride. I turned to Lucas and I was about to ask him how in the world he did this but he read my mind.

"It's my secret," he said. I smiled at him and tehn we went and rode rides for a couple of hours. As we came off the last ride I realized that I was hungry.

"Lucas," I said, "I'm kinda hungry and I haven't seen any of the food places open."

"There is one," he said grabbing my arm and leading us into a part of the park that we hadn't been to yet. When we walked around a corner I saw that there was a pizza place open. When we sat down we didn't even get a chance to order, tehy brought us a pepperoni and mushroom pizza, two plates, and two sodas.

"Aww Lucas mu favorite," I said. Within a half and hour we were finished and riding more rides. By teh time we got back to the hotel it was already dark. When we walked into our room I gave Lucas a big hug and thanked him and the second I laid down I fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up, I realized that Lucas wasn't there. Just as I was about to call him, he came walking through the door.

"Lucas where were you?" I asked.

"Just setting something up," he said.

"This early in the morning?" I asked.

"Um Haley look at the clock," he said, "it isn't early." When I looked at the clock I saw that it was already one.

"Get ready," said Lucas, "you're getting your final surprise today." Feeling very excited, I took a five minute shower, and it only took me ten minutes to get ready.

"Ok lets go," he said as we both walked out of the room. We pulled up to a large parking lot after a short drive and when we got out of the car we walked to the very heart of the park. When we got to an opening, I noticed that a picnic was set up. I looked at Lucas as he said,

"Surprise!"

"Aww Lucas," I said hugging him. I looked up into his eyes and we both knew. He gave me a very sweet passionate kiss that sent chills up my spine, at that moment it felt as though I had been waiting for him forever.


	3. Party Time

AN: Ok I fixed this chapter. I feel really dumb because I guess I forgot that Haley lived with Lucas because I haven't written to it in so long. This one should sound better so I hope you like. R&R!!

"Hey sexy," said Lucas. I turned around and sure enough, Lucas Scott was standing right behind me, he was wearing a black t-shirt, flip flops, and his favorite jeans. We have been dating for 2 weeks after a wonderful weekend full of surprises.

"Hey," i said, "I was just thinking about you,"

"Good thoughts i hope," he said walking over to me.

"Very good," i said kissing him.

"Mmm," he said kissing me back. Just then my phone rang.

"Ugh," i said looking down and recognizing Nathan's number. I rejected him and threw my phone on my bed, and looked back up to Lucas.

"He's still calling you?" he asked.

"Yes what else is new?" i asked sarcastically.

"Getting your mind off of him," he said, "There's this party tonight, you wanna go?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Ok," he said, "It starts in an hour so I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to pick something up," he said.

"Like?" I asked curiously.

"Something," he said.

"Don't leave," I said kissing him.

"Ok," he said kissing me back and leading me to the bed, "I'll do it tomorrow". He gently laid me on the bed and laid on top of me. He kissed me again, and started to kiss his way down my neck.

"Lucas," I said flipping us over so t hat now I was on top, "i need to get ready."

"Ok," he said looking slightly disappointed. I started to get up but before I did I kissed him, this time on his jaw.

"Haley," he moaned, "you have to tease don't you?"

"Yes," I said smiling, "I do." After I finished getting ready we headed to the party. When we got there I saw that a lot of people were already there. The first thing I saw when we walked in was the back of Nathan's head walking into a room across from us.

"Crap," I said, "he's everywhere."

"You wanna leave?" he asked.

"No I'll be fine," I said, "I'll just ignore him."

"Alright," he said.

We walked into a room on the left and saw that a game of 'I Never' was going on.

"Hey you guys, wanna play?" asked Brooke. I looked at Lucas,

"Sure why not?" About twenty minutes into the game Nathan walked in, grabbed a glass, and sat down. I could tell that he was already drunk.

"I've never dumped my girlfriend or boyfriend and gone out with their brother," he said glaring at me. I drank and then it was my turn.

"I've never cheated on my boyfriend or girlfriend. Nathan didn't drink and I threw my drink in his face. I got up and walked out of the room with Lucas behind me.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and then can we leave?" I asked.

"Yeah of course," he said, "I'll wait in the car."

"Alright," I said. I turned around and realized that I had no idea where the bathroom was. I started looking in all of the rooms and I found one in a bedroom. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Nathan sitting on the bed. He looked up at me and his eyes weren't all that focused.

"I knew you'd come back to me," he said standing up. I quickly walked toward the door but he made it there first. He grabbed my wrists and started to kiss me.

"Nathan stop!" I yelled as he kissed me again.

"Somebody help!" I yelled but it was no use, the music was too loud. He pushed me back and I fell onto the be. He got on top of me and started to lift my shirt but the door opened and I saw Nathan fly off of me. I got up and saw Lucas wrestling with Nathan. I ran out to the car crying.

"Haley are you ok?" asked Lucas when he got in. I nodded,

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be."

"I started to worry because you weren't back yet," he said, "so I figured something had to be wrong."

"Thank you," I said hugging him. We drove back to his house in silence. When we walked in I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It only took me about five minutes and when I walked into Lucas' room he was laying on the bed in his boxers. I laid down next to him and turned on the T.V. There was nothing on so I turned to Lucas. He already had his eyes closed but I could tell he wasn't asleep yet.

"What are you staring at?" he asked sleepily.

"You," I said smiling. He couldn't help but smile, and he opened his eyes. He was staring at me so I asked,

"What are _you_ staring at?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world," he said kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back.

AN: ok well I hope this one sounds better, I know it isn't much different though. Alright so again, do you think that they should have sex or wait? I could write it either way. If I don't have them have sex next chapter then it will probably be fifth chapter. Next chapter Nathan is going to actually apologize to Haley and accept the fact that she and Lucas are dating. Do you guys think that she should forgive him? Ok hope you are all enjoying my story and I hope everyone is having an awesome summer!!


	4. Update

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated yet, I've been really busy getting ready for school and all my teachers give me a bunch of work[

I have been trying to think of what to do next and I have an idea, I kind of want to start a new story that's like a couple of months into the future and have a couple of flash backs to show what happened in the last few months. I think I will be able to write it better than to continue at where it's at. If you don't like that idea then I can try to start where I left off but I don't know how long it will be before I update.

Well I hope everyone had a good summer!

Leave me some Reviews and tell me what you all want!


End file.
